Forever Gone
by IamBreee
Summary: When Quil First Imprints On Claire. And How She Grows Up Around Quil And the Pack. But When Claire's Mother Dies. She Moves Away From La Push. She Moves Away To Michigan. Where She Attends College And Falls In Love With A Boy Named Nate.


**Forever Gone.**

Quils P.O.V

I stripped of my clothes and tied them around the black leather band around my ankle. I felt the heat waves roll down my body and I shapeshifted into my Chocolate wolf from.

_Hey Quil _ Seths voice welcomed me as I ran.

_Hey Seth. Do you know whos at Sams And Emilys? They say theres a suprise visitor. _I asked him. Doging a tree I fasten my pace.

_Uh..._ Was all Seths reply. _Em said not to tell you. Sorry_ Was the last thing he said before I felt him phase to his humany form. I sighed. I felt Jake phase.

_Hey Jacob. How Ness? _I asked. _Shes doing fine. She just got back from shopping with Alice. _He Replied. _Why is every one imprinting besides me? _I sighed. Jake Imprinted On Nessie. Paul With Rachel. Jared With Kim. Sam With Emily. Even Leah and Seth Imprinted. Leah And Nate. Seth And Carly.

_It all happens at diffrent time Quil. _Jake replied. _Thanks for no help_. I sighed.

I re-phased into my human form in the woods right behind Emilys House. I put my clothes back on. I walked into the House.

"BWUT AUWNT EMIWY!" a little girls scream echoed through the house. "No Claire, your not getting anymore Cookie Dough!" Emily said. Sam laughed. "Hey Quil. I see you go here fast" Sam said. I nodded. The rest of the pack just walked in. I barley heard them walk in, All I heard was the little girls crying. I walked into the kitchen to see a little girl. Her long brown hair in double braids, A pink bow in her hair, and a pink poka-dotted dress on.

Her back was turned to me, she was facing Emily. "Issss No Fwair!" the girl cried. I watched in silence. "Oh Quil, I didnt see you standing there!" Emily noticed. I looked up at Emily with a smile. "Auwnt Emiwy who ish dis?" I looked down the little girl. Her finger was pointing at me. "That is Quil." Emily said picking her up. "Oh. Hwi Qwuil. Im Cware." Claire said in a adorable voice. I looked into her eyes.

I felt like I being pulled toward Claire, while a glowing heat feeling filling me ; the connection with everything else is severed, every little string that held me together. My family, My Friends, My Pack, My Enemies. Were severed And floated away like ballons. Gravity wasnt holding me to this Earth. Claire was. It felt like a steel cable was holding me together. My worries drained from my body like water.

"QUIL!" "QUIL!" I heard over and over. I snapped back to my suroundings. I was at Sam and Emilys. I just meet Claire. And I lost my train of thought.

"Quil, are you alright?" I heard Sam ask me. I looked up at him. "Yeah, Yeah. But.." I said. "But What?" Sam said. "Come here." I said and walked out side. I told him To phase. I replyed the moment in my head.

_Quil... Quil... Quil... Quil... Congrats you have imprinted. _Sam said. _WHAT? _I said loudly.

_Yes Quil You Have. _Sam sounded happy. We phased back and all Sam did was smile. As we walked back inside, I heard Claire crying. "Iss Qwuilly alwight?" Her voice strianed. I ran into the living room where Claire sat on the couch. "QWUIL!" her face light up when she saw me. She got up and ran over to me. I picked her up. "Hey kiddo!" I said smiling.

Sam was whispering to the pack and emily. Emily nodded as she listened. The rest of the pack make the "O" sound. I laughed. "Qwuil, I wanna gwo to dah beach!" Claire said. "Okay, you go get changed!" I said to her. "I'll help you Claire." Emily and Leah said In sync. They both got up and walked after Claire.

"Hey sam can I borrow some swim trunks?" I asked. "Sure" Sam said and walked upstairs.

He came back down after a minute and threw them to me. "Thanks" I told him. I went to the bathroom and changed. When I done changing, I went and sat on the couch. Claire came down in a Blue one piece bathing suit with a big pink flower on it and white sandels. I smiled. "Ready Kiddo?" I asked.

"Yup" she awnsered and made a "P" with a popping sound. I picked her up and ran to First Beach.

When we reached First Beach. I set Claire down. Claire giggled and ran flipping her sandels off. I smiled. Claire jumped over a wave and ran into the water. I fastly ran after her. She splashed me as I got in the water. I gasped. Claires eyes widend and she ran at the water line.

I ran after her. Her giggles made me smile. I grabbed her and she screamed. I laughed. "I Got You Claire-Bear!" I said. She giggled. "I wike day nickname!" she said. "Ok, I'll call you Claire-Bear from now on" I smiled.

After spending hours at the Beach with Claire we headed back to Sam And Emilys.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Sure Quil" He said. I walked out side and sat on the deck. "Whats up Quil?" Sam asked sitting next to me.

"Why did I imprint on Claire?" I asked. "Well, I believe that a shapeshifter imprints on the person with whom he has the best chance to reproduce. But Billy Black belives that imprinting is designed to make the werewolves stronger."

"Oh. Why do I feel like I'm just a big brother to her as when Jacob feels attracted to Ness?" I asked.

Sam Sighed. " There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shapeshifter imprints on a child, or otherwise the imprintee is very young.

**First Stage **

If the person is young, the shapeshifter will act as an older sibling.

**Second Stage **

As the person gets older, the shapeshifter will also come to be their best friend.

**Third Stage **

They become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. (Remember, this stage may or may not happen.)

**Fourth Stage **

When the person is old enough, the shapeshifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love.

The shapeshifter will be at all times very protective and loving to the imprintee." Sam replied to my question.

"Oh" I laughed. Sam laughed along with me. "Well, At least I know." I said. "Yup, now get back inside and spend time with Claire. "Ok" I said and walked inside.

**A/N Thanks For Reading. I Really Like Reading And Writing About Imprinting And Werewolves. I Wont Continue Till I Get Atleast 20 Reviews. Also Read My Other Story. Yes I Quoted Jacob Black Imprinting On Nessie :)**


End file.
